Love You like a Love Song
"Love You like a Love Song" is a song by American band Selena Gomez & the Scene recorded for their third studio album When the Sun Goes Down (2012). It was released as the second single from the album internationally. The song was released for digital download on June 17, 2012 and serviced to mainstream radios on August 17, 2012 in the United States, through Hollywood Records. It was written by Antonina Armato and Tim James while both receive production credits under the stage-name Rock Mafia. Additional songwriting comes from Adam Schmalholz, also known as "IN-Q", while Devrim Karaoglu co-produced the track. The song, according to Gomez, was meant to sound different from her previous material, achieving a "high fashion" sound. "Love You like a Love Song" is a midtempo electropop song with a Euro discorhythm. The lyrics deal with a love relationship in its primary stage. "Love You like a Love Song" was a success in North America, peaking at number twenty-two on the Billboard Hot 100 and number ten on the Canadian Hot 100. It stands as the band's most successful single in the United States, lasting the longest on the chart, selling more than two million copies and earning a quadraple-platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The song peaked at number one in Russia, inside the top ten in Hungary, Mexico and Slovakia, and earned gold certifications in Australia and Sweden, and a platinum one in Norway. The music video for "Love You like a Love Song" was directed by Geremy Jasper and Georgie Greville. It features Gomez performing the song at a Japanese karaoke bar while scenes of the band performing in different settings are intercut through the video. The video received controversy for the use of paint, later proven to be non-toxic, on the horse, pointed out by American singer Pink. Despite the use of non-toxic paint and supervision by the Humane Society, the scenes with the horses were removed in the final edit. Mimi It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now, here's another one So your melody will play on and on With the best of 'em You are beautiful Like a dream come alive, incredible A centerfold miracle, lyrical You saved my life again And I want you to know, baby Chorus I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Bunny Constantly Boy, you play through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me What you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are And I want you to know, baby Chorus I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Dragon No one compares You stand alone to every record I own Music to my heart, that's what you are A song that goes on and on Chorus I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I love you like a love song Category:Song